invader Zim genderbender
by izfan26
Summary: this is how it would probably go in a genderbent special of invader zim. sorry if it's a bit OOC. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: the nightmare begins

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**WHAT I OWN: ZILISSA, CRIMSON, VIOLET, ZAK, DIBORAH, GUZ, NURSE MEMBRANE, GIRTRUDE, AND SO ON. ALSO, I OWN THE IDEA.**_

_**WHAT I DON'T: THE ORIGINAL INVADER ZIM**_

"Hey, Guz," Deborah said, pointing to the sky "did you just see that flash of light?"

her six-year-old brother moaned "it was probably a shooting star, Deb. Geeze, you think anything and everything is a flying saucer."

"I know, but, this is different." She decided to cross a line she swore she'd NEVER cross. "Dad would've listened to me." She said with a grin on her face.

Guz crunched one of his Gameguy 2's, he turned to his sister, surrounded by flames and souls of the innocent "**I ****DON'T**** WANT TO TALK ABOUT **_**HIM**_!"

"Alright, alright." His sister said, trying desperately to calm her brother down. Guz relaxed, and went back into the house, leaving his sister on the roof, to think of the man who had been pulled from her life on the day 9/11/01.

_**YAY! A FLASHBACK!**_

"_Yes, Rob, the children are fine… yes, Rob, the house is still standing… yes, Rob, I haven't given myself cancer. Honestly, Rob, I don't know why you don't trust me home alone!" _

_four year old Debora Charlotte Membrane watched her mother, Nurse Membrane talk to her daddy. Her two-year- old brother toddled over to his mother, pointed at the phone and said, "Daddy!"_

_Membrane laughed, and gave the phone to her four year old. _

_"Hi, Daddy!" giggled the little girl. _

_"Hey, Deb. You're being nice to your skeptic mother and homicidal brother, right?"_

_"Yes, daddy." _

_"They don't know as much as we do. I can't wait to get home and see yo- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" there was crashing, and screaming, and sounds of a jet crashing through a wall. Glass broke, and then, everything fell silent. _

"_Daddy? Daddy! NOO!" _

_her mother grabbed the phone from her, and started screaming into it that Rob better answer this second, or he was sleeping on the couch when he got home, and to stop scaring her. But, it was too late. He was going to be one of the names in the paper in the next day. 9/11/01 would be talked about for years to come, but, no one in the Membrane family liked to talk about it._

Deb heard something land from across town, then she heard a ton of construction noises. She knew it was an alien, but, it was useless to try to stop her. No one would believe her, no one would care. Maybe she would befriend the new girl at skool tomorrow. Name one new weird kid that didn't get put in Mr. Bitters' class. Anyway, now it was time to turn in. she carefully and neatly took off her blue dress and black trench coat, removed her black boots, and changed into a white nightgown. She took off her glasses, and crawled into bed for the night.

_**MEANWHILE, ACROSS THE STREET, THIS WAS HAPPENING!**_

A magenta eyed girl hopped out of her Voot Runner, and a teal eyed robot followed her. "Hurry, GIRtrude! What did you learn?"

"I saw a pony!"

Zilissa looked at the small robot her leaders had given her as though it (or rather, SHE) had told her the sky had just turned green. Well, actually, it was night so the sky was black except for a few stars.

"It was doin' like this!" GIRtrude started making pony noises, and scratching the ground.

"Concentrate, GIRtrude! It is time for disguises."

"I wanna be a pony."

"Shh! We have to be quiet!"

GIRtrude entered her serious mode, and saluted the green girl. Zillisa face palmed, but, went over to the runner, and started looking at disguises.

"No… no… no… YES! PERFECT!" she settled on blue contacts, a brown and pink streaked wig done up in braids with purple bows. She was still wearing her uniform, consisting of a white sweater, blue jeans, knee high socks, and Mary Janes. She stepped into the chamber, there was a bright flash of light, and her screams of pain…

but, when she stepped out, it was painfully obvious she was still her. Yet, GIRtrude started to panic. "Mistress! Where'd you go? Where are you?"

"I'm right here, GIRtrude." Zillisa said, waving her arms "it's me!" she grinned. But, her grin quickly turned to fury. "And keep it down! You wanna wake up the whole planet?"

"I do." GIRtrude said, stupidly. She stepped up to her mistress as she was picking out GIRtrude's disguise.

"Okay, for you, I'm thinkin' maybe a cat."

"Can I be a pony cat?" Zillisa looked over in disappointment at her tiny robot. But, she picked out a pink zippered Persian cat. It looked really fake, but, of course, no one would notice

"Perfection. Now, all we need is a home." She pulled out a sketchpad, and drew a cartoon-style house. The drill was inserted into the ground, and a house noisily constructed itself. People started waking up, cats were howling, dogs were barking, babies were screaming, and people were coming out of their homes to stare at the young girl standing out in the road, in front of he house. She picked up her pink Persian kitty, and she walked inside. She was greeted by a man with a cigar in his mouth, a mop of black hair, and a fake smile frozen on his face.

"Welcome home, princess!" he greeted cheerfully. She pushed past him, and, One by one, people went back into their houses.

"Step one went smoothly." Zilissa said loudly. She then flushed herself down a toilet. "The tallest were wise to choose me. I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN MADAMS!" she screamed at the sky, shaking her fist. She was plopped down in front of a screen. "Now, to find the best way of learning about this spinning ball of filth theses creatures call home."

_**A/N: I'M GOING TO EXPLAIN THE NAMES OF THE GENDERBENT CHARACTERS TO YOU GUYS OKAY? OKAY!**_

_**ZIM + ALYSSA = ZILLISA**_

_**TAK +ZACK = ZAK**_

_**GIR + GERTRUDE = GIRTRUDE**_

_**RED + FEMALE = CRIMPSON**_

_**PURPLE + FEMALE =VIOLET**_

_**MIMI + MALE =MAX**_

_**MRS. BITTERS + MALE = MR. BITTERS**_

_**PROFESSOR ALI MEMBRANE + FEMALE = NURSE ALICE MEMBRANE**_

_**GAZ + GUS = GUZ**_

_**DIB + FEMALE = DEB**_

_**Kay, I think that's all.**_


	2. Chapter 2: the next day

_**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN ZILLIA AND DEBORAH. THAT IS ALL.**_

The skoolbell rang, and Mr. Bitters walked in, yanking hard on a green-skinned girl. "Class, this is the new hopeless, useless appendage to the student body. Her name is Alyssa."

"It's ZILIssa. Zillisa Zillinski."

"Whatever, Alyssa. Go sit down next to the girl with horribly flat hair." He pointed at Deb.

"MY HAIR'S NOT FLAT!"

"Whatever, flat hair." He tossed the Irken invaderess at the desk next to Deb. Because Mr. Bitters never saw if anyone was talking, he was too busy lecturing about doom, Deb and Zilissa were able to talk to each other.

"Hi, I'm Deb." Said the girl whose brunette ponytail was in a scythe-like shape.

"Hello, filthy-stinky-worm-beast. I AM ZILLISA!"

Deborah tried not to be offended at the girl's comment. "Wanna be friends?"

"Okay!"

"Hey, did you see the new boy, Zak?" she pointed to the boy behind her, doodling something in his notebook.

"Yeah. He's kinda… uh…"

"Cute. The earth term is cute."

"Oh. I, uh, I knew that. I am definitely not an alien who is trying to take over humanity"

Deb giggled quietly. "Dude, you can tell me anything."

Zilissa looked at the eight-year-old suspiciously. "You tell Zillisa a secret first."

"Okay, um… the reason I wear glasses is because I was beaten up so many times my vision was taken away from me."

"Okay… I am an alien, and my robot father ties to parent, but, ends up hurting me." Deb looked at her friend. But, finally, she handed her a piece of paper.

"Draw me exactly what he does and write the story you plan to tell humans about why you have no mother."

After several minutes, she handed Deb a picture of a man, a pipe in his teeth and a smile on his face, hugging a girl with two braids (parts of the braids were shaded in, parts were pink streaks) the little girl looking very nervous, looking over at a woman's body which was covered in blood. The blood was coming from a hone in the woman's chest, and there was a gun coated in blood next to the man hugging the girl. When Deb turned the paper over to read the following story.

* * *

><p><em>DADDY, WHY DID YOU KILL MOMMY?<em>

_I was the happiest little girl in the world. I had a mother and a father who loved me. I remembered one day, when I was five I was worried he wouldn't always love me. "Daddy? Can Zillisa ask you a question?" I asked, tugging his pant leg._

_"Of course, baby." He responded lovingly._

_"Will you always love Zilissa and mommy?"_

_he chuckled lightly. "I will, darling. I promise."_

_He… broke his promise last year. One day, out of the blue, daddy went totally insane. Criminally insane. He would curse at me, and hit my mommy. I would hear them fighting, physically and verbally as I tried to fall asleep. Daddy is drunk most of the day. My mommy bought me a kitten without daddy's permission, and he got mad. I crawled under the couch, and heard them said, and Zillisa quotes, "WHY DID YOU BUY OUR EFFING DAUGHTER A CAT?"_

_"Well, our little sweetie needs a little pal to share times with. You never let us buy her any toys anymore; you never play with her, and THE GIRL HAS TO STEAL FOOD FROM THE KITCHEN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, RICHARD!"_

_"Well, 'Ginny', MAYBE I REALIZED SHE WAS AN IDIOT WHO DOESN'T DESERVE ANY LOVE AT ALL EVER!"_

_"But, Richie, what's wrong with our little girl?"_

_"WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER? Hah! Virginia, have you seen the girl's report card?"_

_"What about it?"_

_"She has an A in geography!"_

_"How is that bad?"_

_"JUST AN A! What, no A+? The girl is stupid! SHE! HAS! NO! FUTURE! Now, stop treating her like she does by giving her a kitten!"_

_she heard slapping and cussing, but, none from her mother. She would just say, "Ow! Richie, stop it! Ow! Honey, please! Ow! I love you! Ow!" and so on and so forth. Zilissa hated listening to this. She clung to the kitty, and cried into her soft pink fur. She wanted everything back the way her daddy had promised her it would be._

_She heard her mother scream, "RICHIE! NO!" as her daddy pulled something out. I heard a loud BANG! And my mother scream, "I LOVE YOU, ZILISSAA!" and then, the room was quiet except for my frantic panting._

_But, I finally heard daddy whisper, "what have I done? Zillisa, baby girl, where are you, sweetheart?" I was horrified to answer, but, something in Zillisa made her crawl out in the open, and look at her daddy in horror. "There you are, princess." He knelt down, and opened his arms. "Come here, silly Zillie. Come hug daddy." At first, I was horrified. Was he going to smack me around like mommy lying in that pool of her own blood oozing out from a bullet wound? But, again, something in her made her run into the man's arms. "Sweetie, don't hide from daddy again. Daddy was afraid you were dead."_

Oh, like mommy?_ Thought Zillisa, but, continued to hug her daddy. "D-do I have to give away GIRtrude?" I asked timidly._

_"Silly Zillie! Of course you don't!" he cooed. My daddy got help, and now, I'm afraid to get close to someone, for fear I'll end up like mommy did on that night of September the eleventh, two thousand ten at six thirty P.M._

* * *

><p>"Well? Will people buy it?" Zillisa whispered to her friend.<p>

"Yeah, but, do you know what 9/11/ is?"

"no."

so, Deb explained the horrible day to her, how the twin towers were destroyed how nearly no one in the twin towers survived, and how she was one of the many little girls and/or boys who lost their daddy and/or mommy.

"Oh…" Zillisa said. That's all she could say. "Oh…"

but, finally, the old man babbled his last "doom, doom, doom. Go home now."

Children started racing out the door, and jumping out the window. "You wanna come to my house?" Zillisa asked her new bestie. (Or rather, her ONLY.)

"Sure. Then, I can introduce you to my family." The two girls seemed to have spent an entire two hours laughing and talking about each other's families. But, finally, the human had to go home for dinner, and the Irken had to make sure her robot hadn't blown up the base.

* * *

><p>"GIRtrude!" she called.<p>

"Yes, malady?" she asked in her duty mode. "GIRtrude, have you touched anything?" "No, ma'am!" "Good." Zillisa went to her transmissions box, and dialed the number for the massive.

_**SOMEWHERE IN SPACE…**_

"Incoming transmission from earth, my hottest." Said a female voice from inside the massive.

"What's… earth?" asked hottest violet, an unlit cigarette in her two fingered hand.

"I don't know, sis. Well, accept, I guess." Said hottest Crimson while she stroked her white bijion.

But, both tall, pretty girls were shocked to see Zillisa on the other end of the phone, safe, sweet and smiling. "Hello, my hottest! I have reached the planet that the humans call home.

"Z-z-zillisa? You-you're alive?" hottest Violet asked.

"Oh, yes ma'am. So very alive. And full of juice. MISSION juice! Don't be surprised if I take care of the humans before the armada even gets here. Well, I have much to do. Invader Zillisa, out." She saluted, and cut the transmission.

"Oh, IRK!" moaned hottest Violet. "NOW how are we going to get rid of that kid?"

"Well, a better question is," said hottest Crimson holding up the fluffy dog "how did this dog get in here?"


End file.
